


Sing For Me

by AoiTsuki1412



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsuki1412/pseuds/AoiTsuki1412
Summary: A fic where Kisumi try to coax Haruka into singing a duet song that his fans asked him to record. Featuring one of the songs from Zenryoku Shounentachi no Outa CD Best Time Album. Utaite AU.





	Sing For Me

“Haru~~”, a voice sounded before the sound of the front door being sled close followed. Haruka could only sigh as he heard footsteps that sounded so eager heading upstairs. Nothing good comes from that eager footsteps and Haruka had learned that the first time he dated the peach-haired male. Kisumi being that eager means that he has something he found interesting to do and intend to drag Haruka along to do it. He could hear the footsteps stopped at the front of his bedroom, before advancing themselves towards the bathroom. As the footsteps sounded closer, Haruka submerged his whole body into the water as he knew what would happen as soon as the footsteps’ owner entered the bathroom.

“Haru~~”, the voice called his name – if it wasn’t for the water filtering the loud voice, the voice would sound a lot louder than what he had already heard. “Haru ?”

Despite hearing his name being called, Haruka didn’t make any effort to move out of his sanctuary. Soon enough, a pair of purplish orbs stared at him from the surface of the water. As a hand was extended towards him, the blue-eyed male grabbed the larger hand in defeat, emerging himself from the water. As soon as he sat inside the bath tub, he shook his head, getting rid of the excess water from his hair. Kisumi let out a laugh as the droplets of water hit him.

“Morning, Haru !”, he greeted with a smile too bright that Haruka couldn’t help but scowl at it. “Eeh ? What’s with that look, Haru ?”, Kisumi pouted as he saw his boyfriend’s reaction.

“What do you expect ? You annoy me this early in the morning.”, Haruka replied dryly.

“Aww… Don’t be like that, Haru~~ Come on. Let me help you out.”

The peach-haired male immediately wrapped the smaller male with a towel as he stepped out of the bath tub. “I can dry myself on my own, Kisumi.”

“But I-“

“When I said ‘no’ then it’s a ‘no’. Even Makoto doesn’t do that, you know.”, Haruka replied with an irritated tone, glaring at the taller male.

“Makoto isn’t your boyfriend…”, Kisumi said, with a dejected voice. “I’m your boyfriend… yet I don’t get the privilege to do what I want to…”

The blue-eyed male suddenly felt guilty as looked at the dejected face his boyfriend was making. Honestly, he didn’t hate being cared by Kisumi. It was just a natural response he would give when other people offers to help him. He had always done everything on his own that he would feel uncomfortable when people offers to help. “Fine… You can do it next time though.”, Haruka said while drying his hair with the towel. “Don’t you have something to tell me ?”

Kisumi’s expression immediately brightened up as he heard the shorter male’s words. “How did you know ? Is this what Nagisa called ‘boyfriend’s instinct’ ?”

‘Your footsteps sounded so eager’, Haruka thought.

* * *

“So what is it about ?”, Haruka said as he walked into the living room, earning an attention from the peach-haired male. Kisumi who was taking the whole space on the couch immediately made a free space for Haruka tu sit down. As soon as the blue-eyed male sat on the couch, he could see that his boyfriend looked somehow fidgety. “What’s wrong with you ?”, Haruka asked with a frown. “Can you just tell me what you intend to tell me that you disturb my peace this early in the morning ?”

“Eeh ? That’s mean !”, Kisumi whined.

“Like I care. Now get to the point.”

“Well… promise me that you won’t get mad at me if I tell you.”, the larger male said with his puppy eyes staring at Haruka.

“It depends.”

Kisumi let out a heavy sigh as he heard his boyfriend’s answer – he knew so well that what he was going to say would make Haruka angry. “Well… Remember that song we sang together ?”

“Which one ?”, Haruka asked with a frown.

“The one from Zenryoku Shounentachi no Outa CD Best Time album…”, Kisumi replied, his voice sounded a bit nervous.

“A=X+Y+Z ?”, the blue-eyed male asked, but when the other male nervously shook his head, Haruka glared at him. “Don’t tell me…”

“Y-Yeah… The other one…”

“What’s with ‘that’ song ?”

“W-Well… I might… I might have told our fans that we sung that song… and…”, Kisumi said, trying to explain the situation with his nervous voice.

“They want us to sing ‘that’ song and record it.” Haruka replied dryly.

“Y-Yeah…”

“I’m not going to sing it.”, the smaller male said with a scowl on his face.

“B-But Haru~~ They’re our fans ! We can’t disappoint them !”

Haruka let out a sigh at his boyfriend’s attempt on reasoning with him. Of course their fans are important – they provide them some extra income after all. The first time Haruka joined Kisumi in his hobby was just because the peach-haired male persistently begged him to record a song with him for fun. Later, he slowly joined his live session for the same reason – for fun, but part of it was actually because Kisumi had bragged to his online fans that he had gotten a boyfriend.

Personally, he doesn’t hate joining Kisumi’s hobby since it’s kind of refreshing on its own way. If only his idiotic boyfriend had chosen other song, he would have agreed to the request easily. Haruka took a peek at Kisumi only to find out the peach-haired male staring at him with his puppy eyes. ‘Stop looking at me like that…’, Haruka groaned internally. After thinking for quite a while, the blue-eyed male finally broke the silence between them.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”, Haruka said, earning an excited expression from his boyfriend. “But… You’ll have to treat me to a year worth of mackerel.”

“But Haru~~ Your one year worth of mackerel is 3 meals of mackerel a day times 365 days, equals to 1340 meals a year !”, Kisumi whined.

“I don’t care. You’re a rich boy, so I don’t think that’ll be a problem to you.”, Haruka said as he shrugged.

“Ugh… You’re right… but I rather buy you something romantic ! Could it be anything else like a car ?”, Kisumi asked only to be greeted by a blank stare from his boyfriend. “Oh, what about a matching silver ring ?”

“You can always decline the request.”, Haruka sighed before walking to the garden, leaving the peach-haired male alone in the living room to think properly.


End file.
